A Drunk Confession
by SilverIcy
Summary: AU in which Adrien discovers Marinette is the Ladybug and chooses to respect her wish to remain secret. He acts like he doesn't know her secret. It goes on for three years until he drinks alcohol for a first time. Adrienette fic.


**A/N:** Why not trying a drunk confession? This prompt haven't tried on that fandom. I don't own the miraculous ladybug. And nope, nope, not totally regret a fact that I am a ladynoir trash at all!  
In France, you can drink alcohol legally when you are over 18 years old.

* * *

The various bottles and cups litters everywhere messily.

Both Nino and Alya are currently unconscious and sprawling out on the couch undignifedly. Only Marinette and Adrien remains conscious. A latter's cup is now empty as the last bottle of alcohol consumed by the awaken duo. Only the first's cup still remains half-filled, Marinette sips the last portion of the alcohol drink slowly.

Despite her petite body and the massive amounts of the alcohols they consume, Marinette isn't even winding up looking drunk. Although, she still has a telltale flush on her cheeks and warmth in her belly, she still have her rational thinking intact. Just barely.

In other hand, Adrien is a complete opposite of her; he looks like he is truly, totally and utterly smashed.

And Marinette learns that Adrien is a dorky, honest drunk with no filter between his mind and his mouth. He babbles and chatters away off her ears for hours. She abstractly listens his rumblings, her barely still functioning brain quietly enjoying the drunken side of him.

His hand suddenly reaches out and grabs her left hand.

"Marr-rinette.." Adrien slurred slightly.

"Hmm?" She is just little buzzed, her blue eyes move away from staring at a pretty shade of honey-brown liquid in a cup that her hand holds on and looks up to meet his diluted green eyes.

"I have something to tell you." Adrien manages to say clearly, his face comically adopted a serious, guilty expression despite his flushed cheeks and slurred speech. Oddly enough, he looks like that he is about to confess his sins to a priest.

"I know you're Ladybug."

His unexpected confession catches her off guard completely, and instantly vaporizes the pleasant buzz in her head. The cold-ice sensation of shock and fear drops into her gut.

"..." A complete dead silence hangs over the two people.

 _Crap._

Totally misunderstanding her speechless state as her interest in him to talk more, he adds a cent helpfully, "For three years, since we were f-fifteen."

 _Double crap..._ She begins to feel the cold sweat breaking out from every pore of her body, her heart beating frantically and her instinct screaming at her to flee away. Yet, she remains immobile, paralzying by her own fear and desire to know how the hell her crush manage to zip his lips shut tightly for three years without her knowledge.

"And I'm Chat Noir, my Laddyyy." He drawls, a slur showing up at the end of his speech.

 _Triple cra- wait, what?!_ Marinette gapes at him, her eyes bugging out and her jaws slacking. Adrien giggles at her fish-like expression.

"Cat got your tongue?" He flashes her very familiar Chat-like goofy grin that she knew very well. Not mentioning that he makes a cat pun which truly cement a fact that her long time secret crush is the Chat Noir.

"Oh! I forget one- one more thing to tell you."

 _What? There's more?!_ Her head now feels woozy as her slow brain frantically sorts out the sudden overload of information. She doesn't think that she could handle one more revelation anymore.

"I-I'm really, really in l-love with both Marinette and Ladybug." Adrien says shyly, his glossy green eyes cast downward to stare at her hand that his hand held on and his flushed cheeks get darker. Then, Marinette feels his grasping on her hand gone slack.

 _Thump!_

Completely stunned, she stares blankly at Adrien whose his face fall flat against a table, his cheek on a wooden surface and slowly looks back at their interwining hands, then right back at Adrien who starts to drool.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Thump!_

And she joins him to the dreamland, her head on a table and her left hand still trapping under his hand.

xXxXxXx

The morning light illuminates the room where the four slumbering people currently reside, through the window.

A petite female stirs, her face clenching grumpily as the light, unfortunately for her, was directly on her face. Her unoccupied right hand raises to block the sunlight.

Grumbling, her eyes relunctantly open and adjust slowly to the blinding lights. A headache pounds on her temple, causing her groan in pain softly, her right hands on her right side of her forehead except her left land that should normally move along her right hand in a same direction toward her head. Her left hand instead immobilizes and holds down by something.

Confusing by her immobile left hand, she raises her head slightly. Her eyes shift on her left.

And she slaps her free hand on her mouth to muffle her almost shriek in surprise.

Her left hand holds by none than Adrien, who currently sleeps and his mouth opens slightly, his chin is stained with a dry trail of his drool.

Suddenly, all she remembers everything from yesterday night. Her eyes get wider and wider as she absorbed the new information concerning last night.

Adrien knew that she's Ladybug for straight three years! Without her knowledge.

Even more, she's getting more shocked by discovering that her long time crush, Adrien Agreste is the Chat Noir.

Then, her jaw drops into the floor in shock as she finally remembers a last bombshell he so graciously dropped on her lap; Adrien admitted that he is in love with both Marinette and Ladybug.

 _Holy shit! That's what she doesn't expect to see that coming to her at all._

For a moment, her brain goes blank and her voice isn't working anymore. She ends up internally screaming in shock. This isn't good! She must be calm, so she can think clearly about what she do with these new information.

She inhales sharply, and exhales slowly.

Inhale slowly.

Exhale.

Air in.

And out, slowly.

Marinette repeats the same breathing process several times until she herself resets her inner calmness. Okay, good, she is calm for now ...but first she has to rescue her captive left hand from Adrien's grip.

She tries to wriggle her left hand out of his hand, only ending up make his holding on her left hand tightening more than before.

She freezes as she hears him groaning.

Marinette watches him stirring and slowly wake up.

XxXxXxX

A pained groan escapes from his lips. His head feels like all of the Chat Noir's akumaized enemies happily kicks his head as a bouncing ball repeatedly.

His hand raises upward toward his head, and the tips of his fingers massages his temple trying to will a strong, sharp throbbing pain go away.

What the hell is happening last night? All he remembers that Nino invited him over his home along with Alya and Marinette to try out together one of the special privileges that only people over 18 years old are allowed to access; Alcohol.

As if answering his unspoken question, the hazy memories slowly flowed back to him. He jerks upward alarmingly, as he suddenly remembers that critical part; he openly confessed to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who happened to his Ladybug whose was very adamant over keeping their civilian identities secret.

He snaps to attention as his oversensitive ears pick up a feminine surprised yelp.

His green eyes meet her startled blue eyes.

And he spots something new in her eyes that previously isn't there before.

Marinette is keenly aware of him. To be exact, his Chat Noir identity and him being aware that she is Ladybug.

"I guess a cat comes out of the bag."

Adrien blurts out without thinking, his voice hoarse and husky thanks to the dryness in his throat.

His lips slap close as soon as he hears her sudden, sharp inhalation, clueing in that he actually speaks out his mind accidently.

 _Oops._

Well...should he denies everything happened recently and last night? Or maybe try to faking a temporary amnesia and claims that he has no idea why he feels an urge to say that statement earlier? Or-?

Then, a throbbing pain, persistantly makes its presence known to him when he is thinking little too hard. He grimaces.

Good heaven, he has no idea that hangover is that terrible. He doesn't understand the people his age thinks that getting drunk is cool.

Yes, drinking alcohol is cool. But, getting drunk?

It. is. not. cool. at. all. Especially it's a guarantee that you will receive a nasty hangover next morning.

Anyway, right back to his current situation he finds himself in.

Nah! Forget that. Denying everything relating to last night takes up too much work for his foggy brain. Besides, he also gets tired of pretending that he knows nothing about her supposedly secret superhero identity.

A complete awkward silence descends as they are not quite sure what to do with each other as they now see each other in a new light.

"Uh... I suppose you have a cure for a hangover?" Adrien asks awkwardly.

"I...No... I don't know where Nino keeps the pills... but I heard from my dad saying that drinking water can h-help." Marinette stutters, equally feeling awkward. God! She hasn't been stuttering for nearly two years since she became his friend.

More awkward silence.

"I guess so... we'll get some water..." Adrien murmurs as he abstractly removes a dry trailing of his drool with a back of his hand. This is so embarrassing that Marinette saw him in the not-so flattering state, and worsen, she even see him drooling in his sleep!

"Y-Yeah."

Marinette stands up from her seat, and Adrien mimics her action. They maneuver around their seat silently. They are careful not stepping on or knocking the littering empty bottles and cups on the floor that might wake up their still slumbering friends, on their ways to the kitchen.

Once they are in the kitchen, Marinette practically glides across the room toward the sink.

Adrien feels his heart sinking a little by little, as he watches her hands picking up the two empty glass cups from the upper cupboard. She moves slightly toward the sink and filling the cups with water.

As soon as she is done by filling the two cups, her arm extending to him. She offers a cup to him.

Wordlessly, he accepts a filled cup from her.

They sip cold water from their cup in the uncomfortable silence as they muses over what they are going to say to each other.

Finally, Marinette is first to break a silence between them, her hand puts her cup on the surface away from her. "Is it true?"

"Which part?" He half asks and half encourages gently, know what she is referring to. But, he wants her voicing her mind about how she feels about an unexpected bombshell that he dropped on her last night.

"Is it really true that you... you love all of me?" Marinette asks softly, her blue eyes glowing with the uncertainty and, a tiny bit, dare he says, hope.

"I... Yes, I really do love you. All of you." Adrien answers honestly.

He pauses and adds, "and Chat, too." He means it. With all of his mind, heart and soul.

Her breath hitches slightly and her heart skips beat as she sees his intensely focused green eyes maintaining an eye-contract with her without blinking. Marinette can't help herself but want to demand the evidence of his love for her.

"Prove it."

"How?" He placed his half filled cup on a surface. He steps closer toward her. Close enough to hug her within his arms.

"Kiss me." A familiar tone, in which Adrien recognizes as the challenging tone that his Ladybug usually uses when she demands something, leaks into Marinette's voice.

"Well, I certainly can do that, my dear lady." Adrien smiles in a mixture of Chat's bold flirtation and his own warmth. His arms snake around her petite form. Marinette's arms get sandwiched between his chest and her body. He lowers his head slowly toward her.

Mariette raises her head slightly and closed her eyes, her petite hands clenching into the fists. Delicately, she tiptoes on her toes in effort in order for her lips to await its meeting with his lips in anticipation. For all the moments in her short life, this moment is what she longs for. And finally, here comes kiss from her love.

"..."

She can feel him come closer toward her lips and is waiting.

Waiting...

And waiting.

"...?"

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she feels nothing on her lips. So, she opens her eyes. Only to find his face hovering close over her. His face makes a funny constipated expression.

 _Wait, is that a green tint on his skin complexion?_

"I'msorry! Pleaseforgiveme,milady. ButIthinkI'mgoingtothrowup!" He talks so rapid that Marinette almost doesn't understand what he is saying, a green tint on his facial skin get darker and his arms releasing her. He proceeds to bolt out of the kitchen with his hand covering on his mouth so fast that he literally leaves a trail of the dusts behind.

"..." She blinks owlishly and stares at a now vacant spot that Adrien occupies earlier, then slowly sports a biggest, silliest grin ever on her face as soon as it dawns on her that Adrien really, truly, and utterly loves her. It doesn't matter that she doesn't receive her first consent kiss that they both desire for. His sincere love declaration is more enough for her and makes her head swimming on cloud nine, even her hangover still stabs into her head viciously and repeatedly.

A moment later, Alya wobbles in, grumbling and muttering about an blond idiot should watch out where he runs into.

Pausing, Alya notices Marinette's dreamy expression along with a stupidly goofy smile.

"Mm? Why do you look like that? Oh wait, is that blond idiot finally confessing his eternal love to you?"

A distinctive vomiting and gurgling sounds faintly echo across the hall.

Marinette nods, too deliciously happy to answer verbally. Another strangled moan and then, more vomiting sounds from the bathroom can be heard from the bathroom. That sounds of his suffering pull Marinette's heartstrings.

"Good, finally! It's about damn time! Now, go tending to your boyfriend." Alya says knowingly.

Marinette asks in worry, "But, you look not so well."

It is true. Alya looks like that she gets chewed out thoroughly and spit out from the hell.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm a big girl. Besides, this hangover will not kill me anyway, shoo!" Alya waved off her concern dismissingly. Marinette seems hestiant for a moment.

"Okay, if you say so. Drink some water. It helps to lessen the hangover." She suggests helpfully as she picks up Adrien's cup and about leaving the room.

"Wait." Alya calls out, then winces at the loud volume of her own voice. Marinette pauses her movement and tilted her head toward her best friend in question.

Alya takes out the pill bottle out from a one of the lower kitchen cupboards, her fingers fishing out the two pills out of its container.

"Here, the medince for headache." She gives her best friend a couple pills. Marinette doesn't bother to question how does her red-haired friend know the whereabout of the pills in Nino's supposedly new apartment home. Her hangover and giddiness over a new change in her relationship with Adrien ensure to prevent her from thinking too much.

"Thanks." Marinette says happily.

"You're welcome. Oh! By the way, you'd better owe us the bridesmaid and groom position at your wedding. After all, you absolutely have no idea that how much we gets tired of keeping to receive a short end of the stick, especially that sexual tension the ridiculous size of France between you and him for straight three years! It was so bad that we actually had to shove alcohol down to your throat last night, so both of you end up getting laid together damn already!"

Alya would be bursting into laughter hysterically at that hilarious, priceless look on her best friend's face, has not it been for a nasty hangover that she currently nurses, drilling and hammering its way into her head.

xXx Extra Bonus Scene xXx

"Good morning!" Nino chirps cheerfully despite a fact that he just has a hangover.

Alya mutters disgruntlingly, "Good morning..."

She hands a water-filled drink and pill to him. He gratefully takes it from her extending hands, popping a pill into his mouth and gulps a handful of the water.

"Thanks! Is Operation Adrienette successful?" He whispers inconspicuously, trying not to be too loud as almost if he tries to keep his conversation secret from their intended targets who currently occupied in a bathroom.

Nino is a first one to crack and get tired of watching their best friend threw their pathetic, secret longing looks to each others when they thought that nobody were looking at them. Even Alya has a limit in her patience. So, they are scheming together and brainstorming on how to get them confessing to each others. Most of their ideas aren't working due to Marinette being too shy or Adrien is too nice. Only one idea that they can agree on and thinking that it's a brilliant idea at that time.

Hence, Operation Adrienette a.k.a Get Them Getting Drunk And Confessing To Each Other.

A red-haired woman nods in confirmation slowly, not bothering to tell him that she recently revealed to Marinette a fact that they are the ones to orchestrate the alcohol incident to get their best friend confessing to each other.

A cheerful, loud whooping 'yes!' and a fist pump from him.

Following by a bop on his head and her grouchy hissing exclamation, "Urgg, be quiet!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh hoho! Not expecting that Alya and Nino behind the alcohol incident, do you? I love that Alya and Nino throw their hands up in the air exasperatingly and scheming to get them get together. ;)  
Operation Adrienette (I can't resist to sneak in 'Adrienette' from our fandom, did I?) reflects exactly our exasperation and saying 'Marinette, Adrien! confess and kiss each other already!'

Hope you like it! By the way, do you want more varieties and different scenarios of the drunk prompt? I actually consider to write more if you like it. (Actually I have a plenty of ideas for this... who know that there's so many interesting scenarios play out!)

 **Special note:** Please don't drink alcohol execissively. Be moderate and know your limit! Especially you plan to drive, for your sake and others' sake, please abstain from drinking or getting someone sober driving you home.


End file.
